Knowledge of device and/or user location is often important. Such knowledge generally, however, comes at a high cost, for example a high cost with respect to processor cycles, energy, memory code space, semiconductor real estate, etc. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.